The present invention relates broadly to a system for generating industry-specific statistical information relating to use of technology in an industry and to providing members of the system with such information.
Due to the multiplicity of different technologies available to organisations in an industry and to the speed of uptake and development of new technologies, it has become increasingly difficult for organisations to make informed decisions regarding the adoption, replacement and/or upgrade of new technologies.
In accordance with a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a system for generating and supplying industry-specific statistical information relating to use of computer systems in an industry, the system comprising:
a data gathering application for gathering non-sensitive computer system data from a plurality of members of the industry;
a system database application for storing said gathered data; and
a data forwarding application for forwarding said gathered data to said system database application;
the system database application being arranged to generate and provide each member with statistical information indicative of a comparison of characteristics of the member""s computer systems with average characteristics of a plurality of members"" computer systems.
The statistical information may be in the form of at least one report.
Preferably, the statistical information is forwarded to the members by the system database application. The statistical information may be forwarded to the member periodically.
The statistical information may include information relating to adoption of new technology, availability of technology, performance of technology, existence of technology within an organisation, costs of technology or failure rate of technology.
The system may include a plurality of member databases, each member database being associated with and located at a member organisation, and each member database being arranged to store said gathered system data locally at the respective member organization. Each member database may be arranged to allow access to the member database by the respective member associated with the member database.
The system database application may include a system database for storing said gathered data which has been forwarded from the member organisations.
The system may be arranged such that the data gathering application is controllable by the respective member such that the type of data gathered by the data gathering application is selectable and/or modifiable by the respective member.
Preferably, the data forwarded to and stored in the system database application is not directly accessible by the members.
The statistical information may be represented in the form of at least one table.
Alternatively or in addition, the statistical information may be represented in the form of at least one graph.
In accordance with an alternate aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of generating and supplying industry-specific statistical information relating to use of computer systems in an industry, the method comprising the steps of:
gathering non-sensitive computer system data from a plurality of members of the industry;
providing a system database application for storing said gathered data;
forwarding said gathered data to said system database application; and
generating and providing each member with statistical information indicative of a comparison of characteristics of the member""s computer systems with average characteristics of a plurality of members"" computer systems.
In accordance with a further alternate aspect of the present invention, there is provided a statistics generating application for generating and supplying industry-specific statistical information relating to use of computer systems in an industry, said application comprising:
a system database application for receiving non-sensitive computer system data from a plurality of members of the industry, for storing said received data, and for generating and providing each member with statistical information indicative of a comparison of characteristics of the member""s computer systems with average characteristics of a plurality of members"" computer systems.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of generating and supplying industry-specific statistical information relating to use of computer systems in an industry, the method comprising the steps of:
receiving non-sensitive computer system data from a plurality of members of the industry;
providing a system database application for storing said gathered data; and
generating and providing each member with statistical information indicative of a comparison of characteristics of the member""s computer systems with average characteristics of a plurality of members"" computer systems.
In accordance with a further alternate aspect of the present invention, there is provided a data gathering system for use in generating and supplying industry-specific statistical information relating to use of computer systems in an industry, said system comprising:
a data gathering application for gathering non-sensitive computer system data from a member of an industry; and
a data forwarding application for forwarding said gathered data to a system database application;
the data gathering system being arranged to receive statistical information indicative of a comparison of characteristics of the member""s computer systems with average characteristics of a plurality of members"" computer systems, and to display the statistical information to a user.
In accordance with a further alternate aspect of the present invention, there is provided a computer program which when loaded onto a computer causes the computer to operate in accordance with a data gathering system for use in generating and supplying industry-specific statistical information relating to use of computer systems in an industry, said system comprising:
a data gathering application for gathering non-sensitive computer system data from a member of an industry; and
a data forwarding application for forwarding said gathered data to a system database application;
the data gathering system being arranged to receive statistical information indicative of a comparison of characteristics of the member""s computer systems with average characteristics of a plurality of members"" computer systems, and to display the statistical information to a user.
In accordance with a further alternate aspect of the present invention, there is provided a computer readable medium having a computer program embodied therein which when loaded onto a computer causes the computer to operate in accordance with a data gathering system for use in generating and supplying industry-specific statistical information relating to use of computer systems in an industry, said system comprising:
a data gathering application for gathering non-sensitive computer system data from a member of an industry; and
a data forwarding application for forwarding said gathered data to a system database application;
the data gathering system being arranged to receive statistical information indicative of a comparison of characteristics of the member""s computer systems with average characteristics of a plurality of members"" computer systems, and to display the statistical information to a user.